


Exponential Gain

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 450+ pounds, Fatlock, Feedism, M/M, Massive Weight Gain, Weight Gain, dub con, dub-con, feedee, feeder, feederism, non con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't resist his new sniper's very forceful feeding methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exponential Gain

**+10 Pounds**

Jim wriggled on Sebastian’s lap, shifting his hips back and forth and fighting the urge to giggle. “No,” he protested, even as he ground his ass hard into his chief of staff’s stiffening cock. “I’m just so full, I couldn’t possibly—” Sebastian slipped an arm around Jim’s waist, and stuffed the doughnut hole into his mouth. Jim coughed powdered sugar, but swallowed. 

**+50 Pounds**

Jim lay on his back, panting. His stomach felt stretched and heavy, and he groaned, running his hands over it. God, he’d gotten fat. Huge. He had a gut now, and not a small one. He’d outgrown his suits several times, and he doubted that he’d ever fit into his current clothes again, after tonight. In the haze after sex, he felt Sebastian get up. “No,” he said, and was ignored. 

The sniper was back a few minutes later, a box of truffles in hand. “Open wide, Jim.” When his employer shook his head, lips pouting like a petulant child, Sebastian’s hand roamed over his body, squeezing a roll of fat at his hip. He caressed, and squeezed. And squeezed. And kept squeezing, while his voice gave soothing instructions. Finally, Jim opened his mouth at let him fill him up. 

**+100 Pounds**

Jim panted again, this time from the walk up the stairs to the flat. Sebastian was following him, and he pushed Jim up against the wall as soon as they were inside the flat, taut muscles pressed into the soft gut that Moriarty had grown. “Look what you’ve done to me,” Jim complained, and was silenced with a kiss, both Sebastian’s hands hefting his hanging gut. 

**+250 Pounds**

"More, Jim. That’s right. Just a little bit more." Sebastian’s hand dragged at his hair, keeping his head tilted all the way back. Sweet cream was funneled down his throat; he was trapped, both hands massaging his swollen belly. He rolled his eyes, searching for Sebastian’s face, searching for reassurance. The funnel hurt after awhile, and he wanted it taken out, he wanted it to be over so he could lie back, stomach full, fat rolls plumping, thick thighs now constantly touching. "You did it!" Sebastian’s mouth was hot on his neck, but the contact was brief. "Another quart." Jim was too full to heave himself up and escape, so he swallowed dutifully, moaning in pain while Moran moaned in pleasure. 

**+450 Pounds**

Hot, flavorful, and delicious grease ran down Jim’s chin, dripping onto his neck and off of it again. He was always eating now, constantly. Slowly, the other aspects of his life had faded, with the growing issue of mobility rising in the distance. He worked via email and phone now; he ate, he rested, and Sebastian cuddled with him. He didn’t much mark the sniper’s comings and goings anymore; so long as there was food placed in front of him, he knew what he had to keep doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received at fatlock.tumblr.com:
> 
> Anonymous said: I really just need Jim being forcefed to around 600+lbs yes thank you very much


End file.
